La venganza es dulce
by khabiara
Summary: La vida del genio Hyuga se vuelta un caos cuando descubre que siente algo por cierta ninja medico y se niega a aceptarlo. NejiSaku


Holas

Nuevamente un nejisaku. Escribi un oneshor para no complicarme mucho con la historia, pero al final me embrolle igual.

De todos modos, lo logre. Espero que les guste.

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

"La venganza es dulce"

¿Por qué de pronto todo se había vuelto tan ajeno?

Así de pronto…tan repentino…tan lentamente...

Las sensaciones se volvían contradictorias y confusas. Los sentimientos eran maldecidos cada dos minutos y sus movimientos no tenían ritmo alguno. Lograba mantenerse aparentemente tranquilo solo gracias a esfuerzos sobrehumanos.

Y el destino… ¿el destino?...al diablo con el destino. No había nada que odiara en ese momento más que al destino, eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

En resumidas cuentas. La vida de Neji Hyuga se había vuelto de un día para otro un completo y horrible caos.

El joven ojiblanco se detuvo en mitad de una calle, perdido. Frunció el seño irritado, había pensado en ella otra vez.

Y ahora llegaría tarde al entrenamiento. –Grandioso- murmuró.

Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que allí estaría ella, y le preguntaría tan efusiva como siempre, porque había llegado tarde y porque estaba tan enojado, le regañaría el que fue el mismo quien pidió puntualidad con esa mezcla de enfado y sorpresa. El le respondería con monosílabos y silencios interpretables y pasaría todo el fastidioso día con ella al lado para vigilar que entrenara como es debido. Soportando sus amables conversaciones (monólogos, en realidad, ya que la rosada no solía recibir mas de dos palabras de respuesta) y sus desesperantes momentos de ocio en el descanso, en los cuales no encontraba mayor diversión que la de molestarlo especialmente a el.

Lo que más le irritaba de todo eso, era que lo disfrutaba.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. La verdad es que se sentía agotado, desde hace tres días que sostenía una molesta batalla consigo mismo en la que se negaba a aceptar lo irremediable.

Y todo porque había descubierto lo que sentía por esa fastidiosa joven…

Todo porque no lo quería aceptar…

…porque no se _atrevía _a aceptarlo.

Nunca habría pensado en tales consecuencias cuando quinta le encargo el entrenamiento de su alumna (porque ella debía salir a una aldea vecina).Solo le pidió algunas horas, pero el había aumentado el tiempo a petición de Sakura.

Sin embargo, conocía el momento en el que la indiferencia por aquella joven se había comenzado a tornar en agrado, y fue el momento en el cual la joven tomo la decisión de mejorar su técnica lo antes posible solo por llevarle la contra.

Recordaba divertido con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro como la ninja se molestaba al decirle que tardaría años en mejorar. Recordó como había percibido cierto encanto en la molestia de aquellos perfectos ojos turquesa…_"no"_ se interrumpió, ¿como era posible que no pasaran ni dos minutos sin volver a pensar en ella? Una presión en su pecho lo enfado aun más.

De pronto sintió como un agudo dolor se extendía por su puño hasta su codo. Tardo algunos momentos en percatarse de lo ocurrido hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de un niño frente a el temblando de miedo.

Y es que claro, en medio de sus fastidiosas divagaciones había vuelto a caminar y justo cuando iba por delante de un pequeño, ingenuo e inocente niñito, inconcientemente había soltado un golpe hacia una muralla (inocente también) que tenia a un lado de el, destruyendo casi todo el alrededor de la muralla y dejando al pequeño, ingenuo e inocente niñito traumado de por vida.

El pequeño solo lo miraba y temblaba sin pronunciar palabra. Neji pasó lentamente por su lado, aun mirándolo y continúo su camino. El pequeño también lo miro hasta que el castaño doblo la calle y luego se hecho a correr, llorando.

-Esto no puede seguir así- se dijo a si mismo el joven. Activo su byakugan para ubicarse e intento continuar su camino.

Recordó con la mirada baja y expresión cansada como el control de sus pensamientos se perdía llevándose su calma y atrayendo problemas. Sus disgustos llevaban ya algún tiempo, recordó un día en el que Hinata comentaba algo sobre Sasuke con Kiba, Neji solo pasaba por su lado, pero el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre y luego el de Sakura (sin reconocer bien el contexto, ya que solo hacían memoria de la escuela) le hizo irritar hasta el punto de mirar furiosamente a su prima y marcharse luego de casi matarla del susto, Kiba tardo varios minutos en reaccionar y luego tuvo que tratar el aparente coma de su compañera. Le habían seguido otros detalles, como por ejemplo hacer enojar a Tenten por llamarla Sakura, sin querer, durante los pocos entrenamientos que ahora tenían, o bien, recordad con demasiado detalle los movimientos de la pelirosa cuando planeaba el próximo entrenamiento.

Pero sin duda, lo que desato su desesperación y enfado fue su incapacidad de pensar en ella durante su tiempo de meditación del día anterior, el cual Hiashi vigilaba severamente todas las semanas. Los constantes "concéntrate, Neji" calmaban por momentos la tormenta de pensamientos que le invadían apenas cerraba los opalinos ojos, y se entregaba nuevamente la ardua tarea de domar sus ideas. Sin embargo durante su tortura interna sintió que sus labios me movieron diciendo algo que no entendió muy bien, y también se percato de que hacia tiempo que no escuchaba a su tío corregirlo, abrió los ojos esperanzado de verlo sumergido en su propia meditación, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una levemente sorprendida y resignada expresión en el rostro de Hiashi. Lo observo levantarse lentamente.

-Deberías atender bien tus asuntos antes de meditar- le había dicho dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No se a que se refiere- Se desentendió el castaño, levantándose también.

Recordó como en el rostro de su tío se formaba una mueca sarcástica.-Que hermosos están las _flores de cerezo_ hoy- lanzo mordazmente antes de abandonar la habitacion.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordad aquellas palabras que por supuesto, lo dejaron aterrado el momento en que las escucho._"Que habré dicho"_ se repetía constantemente.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo llego, se encontraba en el lugar acordado con la kunoichi. Pero para su alivio, ella no se encontraba allí. Frunció el seño preguntándose como se las arreglaba para llegar por lo menos tres días a la semana tarde, y se encontró sonriendo al recordar como una vez ella le había comentado que llegaba tarde porque "se le pego la mala costumbre de su maestro"

"Neji-san, lo lamento"-se disculpo una sonrojada joven a su espalda.

Neji se volvió ofreciéndole una gélida mirada. _"costumbre"_ se agradeció a si mismo aliviado de no revelarse. Le dio la espalda nuevamente para dirigirse al lugar de entrenamiento.

-podrías regañarme al menos- comento Sakura incomoda por el silencio. Normalmente le dirigía alguna palabra por su retraso, aunque fuese algo para disgustarla.

Neji cerro los ojos y guardo un suspiro _"aquí vamos" _pensó al comenzar el rutinario intento de la rosada por hacerle soltar una palabra.

Pero, oh, cosa rara, al cerrar sus ojos y abstraerse, sus pensamientos se mantuvieron tan calmos solían estar semanas atrás. Esto lo animo un poco.

-Si sigues ignorándome me veré obligada a arrojarte agua del río para que te dignes a mirarme al menos-

-atrévete- contesto distraídamente.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al sentir a Sakura invadir su espacio personal, mirándole sorprendida y alegre por la, no solo despreocupada, sino retadora respuesta.

-Haruno, te agradecería que te alejaras-

-Cla-claro- Respondió Sakura sonrojada por el tono cortes del castaño.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento. Neji, cuidadoso nuevamente de sus palabras, comenzó su entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, para evitar preguntas, comentarios de todo tipo y la potencial amenaza de Sakura, había preferido la opción de subir el nivel del entrenamiento para agotarla y enviarla pronto a casa. Pero se sorprendió del rápido avance de la rosada y gasto mas fuerzas de las que imagino.

Por supuesto, cuando la kunoichi cayó rendida al lado del río, Neji se limito a acercarse y refrescarse el rostro.

Cerró los ojos para gozar de la calma que pronto desaparecería, soltó una pequeña sonrisa irónica _"había olvidado como se sentía la tranquilidad"_.

-¡Neji san!-

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo como su rostro, sus cabellos y gran parte de su ropa se humedecían lentamente.

Miro furiosamente a la joven que interrumpió tan insolentemente sus momentos de paz y se encontró con dos ojos que le miraban furiosos también.

-te dije que no me ignoraras- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-no lo hice- respondió fríamente, arqueando una ceja.

-Te llame mas de cinco veces- le grito indignada.

Neji se levanto dispuesto a irse, pero noto como las mejillas de Sakura enrojecían notoriamente y desviaba la mirada.

Por supuesto, la kunoichi no pudo dejar pasar que le ropa empapada del Hyuga se ceñía a su cuerpo delineando el fuerte pecho del joven, y, aun victima de su enojo, busco su cara, pero la arrogante mirada adornada por los húmedos cabellos que caían pesadamente sobre su rostro fueron mas fuertes y quebraron la poca fuerza de la castaña.

Neji, por su parte, sentía una extraña y cruel mezcla de enfado y diversión con la rosada. Finalmente, a causa de ambos, no se marcho como lo tenía pensado en su momento de ira, sino que se coloco a las espaldas de la kunoichi, dispuesto a cumplir una venganza que le satisficiera.

-Sakura- la llamo amablemente.

La joven, avergonzada aun mas por la voz del genio Hyuga, volteo sin mirarle a la cara, pero sintió como una mano la tomaba del hombro y la empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Le costo reaccionar una vez bajo las frías aguas del río, pero gracias a su instinto y las leyes de la física logro salir a la superficie, porque de ser por ella, no hubiese reaccionado hasta días después.

Salio gateando del río, ya estaba cansada por el entrenamiento, y el peso del agua dificultaba su tarea. De pronto la realidad volvió a sus sentidos.

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto al encontrarse con la irónica sonrisa del castaño.

Se levanto perezosamente y lo miro furiosa, abrió la boca para comenzar a gritarle pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de ella, pues se vieron interrumpidas por unos labios suaves y calidos.

Neji no oculto su sonrisa al ver la sorprendida mirada del objetivo de su venganza.

-Ne…neji-

El ojiblanco recibió satisfecho una hermosa sonrisa y cerro los ojos.

La calma había vuelto.

Al abrir los ojos le dirigió a Sakura la misma mirada fría de siempre y le dio la espalda para ir a casa.

Sakura, algo confundida por esta última mirada intento decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del Hyuga.

-la venganza es dulce-

La pelirosa se sonrojo y corrió hasta colocarse al lado del castaño. Nuevamente reinaba el silencio entre ellos, pero esta vez era distinto. No intentaban ocultar nada.

Solo disfrutaban de aquella nueva paz que comenzaban a descubrir.

**Fin**

¿les gusto?

Aun no estoy segura de si me agrado totalmente este fic, pero trabaje bastante y decidi publicarlo de todas formas.

Dejen reviews para hacer una motoko feliz.

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
